Target
by tmntyyh
Summary: "You weren't meant to be the target, Cid. Hopefully that will bring you some comfort before you die." Warnings are inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Target

Summary: "You weren't meant to be the target, Cid. Hopefully that will bring you some comfort before you die."

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Torture, angst, graphic smut, blood, gore, swears, smoking, drinking, drug use, rage, yaoi, etc.

Side Note: Following chapters will be longer.

* * *

><p>Cid was not exactly sure just when his night had gone to hell faster than a pedophilic rapist who got himself killed while in the act. All he knew was that one second, he was getting a glass of something to drink to help with the cotton mouth that his hangover was providing and the next he was seeing a pair of dirty boots far closer to his face than he would have liked. Part of him wanted to ask the wearer of the boots exactly what the fuck was going on but the throbbing in his head from far too many Jell-O shots had quickly shut up that part of his mind.<p>

Why exactly had he agreed to downing Jell-O shots again?

Oh, yeah. Yuffie was upset that Vincent had shot her advances down once more and it was the only fucking way to shut that blubbing hole in her head.

...It probably was not worth the trade off.

"Rest, Mr. Highwind," a voice murmured softly, making the pilot grunt as he flipped off the owner of the voice. From what his befuddled mind could figure out, the person wearing the boots had to have been decidedly male; no woman in her right mind would actually choose to wear a pair of boots that looked that horrendous. As the figure walked away, leaving Cid alone in the darkness, the blonde tried to think back about what had transpired before he had wound up...wherever the fuck he was.

He remembered flying over to the Seventh Heaven with Vincent by his side; the wannabe emo teenager was doing nothing but spouting what was either very bad poetry or the story of his pathetic life once more. Luckily, they had made it to the bar before the pilot felt the need to haul the moping vampire's ass over the deck. Once they were inside, and they had both had a couple of beers, the brunette calmed the fuck down and began to see that the world was not going to end just because his girlfriend fucked him over in one of the worst ways possible. After that, things began to get a bit fuzzy.

Cid could remember flashes about the argument between Yuffie and Vincent; something was said about someone's tits...most likely Yuffie's. Someone ended up with bourbon splashed in his face; most likely Vincent. Yet the fight ended pretty quickly. The pilot did not remember how the ninja girl had managed to rope him into a drinking contest with her...or who had been the one to win that fight. Later in the night, though, he had woken up in a bed wearing only his sock and boxers; an odd choice that he was certain he would not have made even in his booze-addled state of mind. ...He would have gone to bed naked if it was his choice. Assuming that someone had been the one to undress him, the blonde climbed out of bed before clutching his head. His fluff-filled head ached with every step that he had taken on his way out of the room and down towards the bar, not caring about his state of undress at the time.

He knew that he had made it to the bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey to help chase away the cotton-filled feeling that had taken over the inside of his mouth. A little of the hair of dog, after all...

The pilot had taken a sip of the alcohol before turning around and coming face to face with something hard.

Thinking back to what he had encountered, the blonde could remember the smell of leather; he had been hanging around the vampire that lurked throughout Rocket Town far more than anyone else and that was one hell of a hard scent to forget. Judging by the hard feeling that he had walked into, the blonde could only guess that the guy was heavily muscled. That was the last thing that he remembered before he woke up in this dirty, dark hellhole. Well, from what he could see was a dirty and dark hellhole. Shit, for all he knew, there could be a fucking banquet hall a few feet away from where he was lying on the cold, rough ground. He did not exactly have much experience with being detained against his will. Well, there was that one time back when he was in the Space Program...

Shaking his head, Cid winced as he reached out to feel the ground around him; fingers brushing against what felt like uneven concrete. Grunting, the pilot slowly sat up as best as he could, his head throbbing as he did so while squinting in an attempt to see into the darkness. Huffing when that got him nowhere, the pilot shakily rose to his feet, glad that at least this place was warm; it would have sucked even more if he was only wearing a pair of socks and boxers in some place where it was fucking colder than Vincent's heart. Well, that was not fair; the fucker had a warm heart...except when it came to Yuffie's affection towards the gangly fucker. He could not really blame the poor emo, either. If he was on the receiving end of the ninja's love, he probably would have flung himself off of a goddamn cliff at the first opportunity. Seeing how the guy was practically immortal, he would only end up hurting and spending time under the Wutaian ninja's care until she cleared him. ...Which would be never.

Grunting, Cid reached out in front of him as he tried to feel for any walls, shuffling his feet as he moved. Fingers pressed against a rough wall, making the pilot frown. Huh. It felt similar to the floor. Most rooms in a building did not use the same material for the floor and the walls; the only room that he could think of was a basement. Usually when someone was being held in a basement against their own volition, it ended being front page in the news...and the obituaries. Walking around the room with one hand on the wall and one hand in front of him, the pilot made his way around the supposed basement and grunted when he was suddenly kicked in the back, his face rebounding against the rough floor, making his head throb painfully.

"Son of a bitch!" Cid hissed as he cradled his head and curled around himself as much as he could. A deep chuckling filled his ears, the sound muffled by his arms even as he tried to place where he had heard that voice before. The scent of leather and blood filled his nose as he grunted and cracked one eye open, glaring up through the darkness as he tried to figure out who had just kicked him. His blue eye widened as he saw a pair of glowing eyes staring back at him before pain exploded in his temple and the green eyes vanished into the darkness.

Review for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Target

Summary: "You weren't meant to be the target, Cid. Hopefully that will bring you some comfort before you die."

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Torture, angst, graphic smut, blood, gore, swears, smoking, drinking, drug use, rage, yaoi, etc.

* * *

><p>Red eyes snapped open when he heard glass shattering underneath him. Pulling off the thick blanket, Vincent quickly got up and grabbed his cloak off of the chair that was beside the bed. He quickly fastened the thick material around his body before grabbing Cerberus and heading down the stairs in only his socks. While he could take the time to pull on his boots, the gunner knew that they would cause more noise than he wanted when he would walk down the wooden steps to the bar. Instead, the gunner hurried out of his room and into the hall, the floorboards creaking slightly as he made his way to the staircase, passing by the occupied rooms on his way to the wooden steps.<p>

He could easily make out Barret's loud snores and Reeve's soft murmurs as he passed their rooms. Tifa and Cloud were sleeping silently in their room with Denzel and Marlene; soft breaths of different speeds could be heard. Yuffie was heard shuffling around in her sleep while Nanaki slept at the foot of her bed. The only one that went unaccounted for was the blonde pilot that was supposed to have the room closest to the staircase. The door to his room was wide open and the gunner took notice that nothing besides the blankets were skewed in the room. The blonde even had his clothing scattered around the flooring.

There was a chance that the blonde, who was drunk beyond all belief last night, had gotten up for something to drink because of cottonmouth. He had come to understand that drinking with Yuffie was disastrous on someone's health the following morning. Granted, the Captain could easily out drink anyone in Rocket Town and probably the majority of Midgar as well. Still, the feeling of unease persisted so the brunette quickly made his way down the steps, trying to avoid the ones that creaked mercilessly; he had no desire to wake anyone up or possibly harm the blonde's head if it were pounding from all of his drinking.

Turning into the bar, the ex-Turk paused as he looked around the empty space. Shards of glass lay shattered upon the floor and an amber liquid pooled between the shards of glass. He had known for a fact that the bar was spotless when everyone had retired; he had stayed back with Reeve and Tifa to help tidy up the place after the party. Also, whiskey was one of Cid's favorite drinks; Cloud favored vodka and Yuffie enjoyed fruity drinks that were obnoxious colors. He also knew that if there was a way to avoid leaving a good drink behind, the blonde would do it. ...Even if it meant chugging the hard liquor.

Stepping behind the bar, Vincent made sure not to step on the glass as he looked around for any signs of a disturbance. Other than the shattered glass, he could not see much of anything happening. Judging from the pattern and the splattering of the alcohol, the gunman could tell that the glass was merely dropped and not thrown; implying that the pilot was either careless in his hung-over state or was startled. While startling the blonde was simple to do when he was fully immersed in something mechanical, the ex-Turk had not seen the man get startled while he was drunk. He was more of a happy drunk.

Red eyes narrowed at the lack of the pilot; even if Cid had dropped the glass of whiskey, something that he had never known the stocky man to do, he would have cleaned up after himself to prevent a tongue-lashing from Tifa in his hung-over state of mind in the morning. He already knew that the blonde was not in his room and he had not heard the door open or close while he was making his way to the bar. Sharp orbs picked up on a flutter in his peripheral vision, making the brunette turn around and pause.

The window was open.

Stepping around the broken glass and alcohol, the gunner walked across to the bar and pulled the curtain out of the way, frowning behind his cowl at the widely opened window. There was no chance that Cid would have climbed out of the window after breaking a glass. That would have taken far longer to flee rather than simply using the door. And if there was one thing that the pilot loved, it was simple exits.

Looking at the lock on the wooden frame around the glass paneling, the brunette leaned closer, looking at the broken metal as he shut the window. The lock had clearly been broken; something had cut through the metal cleanly. Turning his attention back to the window, the brunette leaned down to be at eye-level with the sliced metal, narrowing his eyes at the small sliver of glass that was missing from the pane. Someone had clearly broken into the bar but he could not definitively tell if the lock was broken this night or if it was from a previous break in.

Judging from the circumstances, though, the gunner could piece together that the blonde had gotten up to get a glass of whiskey; why he needed whiskey after getting drunk was beyond him, but the fact remained that the pilot had gotten more whiskey during the night. It was after the blonde had poured the whiskey that something had happened to cause the short blonde to drop the glass of his favorite liquor. No sign of a struggle was evident, but that did not mean much if the intruder either knocked him out or drugged him. Vincent was willing to believe that the blonde was drugged, probably with chloroform. If the intruder had taken the time to hit Cid, the gunner was certain that someone would have heard the struggle as the Captain did not go down in a fight easily. He had personally knocked heads with the blonde before on accident and while his head was sore, the blonde just went on with his business as if nothing had happened. Cid Highwind had a thick skull in both senses of the word.

Besides, if he had, there would have been some evidence of a struggle; blood, splinters of wood, broken bottles... Something would have happened that would have woken the rest of Avalanche and sent everyone hurrying down the stairs.

So the blonde had been taken down by one assailant; there was no way that two one them could have snuck up on Cid. It all had to have happened quickly. Whether his blonde friend had dropped the glass before or after his encounter with the intruder did not matter much; both ways it still left little time for the person to flee the bar with Cid before he made it down the stairs to see what caused the shattering sound of glass. The person had most likely carried the unconscious blonde through the window before fleeing off into the night.

That just posed the question of who would attack someone from Avalanche?

Just about everyone on the planet knew who they were and did not bother to mess with any other them. Not only that, but the person would have to be strong enough to take down one of the strongest and burliest men in their group without making a sound. Very few people care to mind and all of them he personally knew were to be dead. He knew that Cloud took down Sephiroth and his Remnants while he had taken down Weiss and Hojo. Azul and Nero were dead while Shelke was on their side. Rosso could be a threat, but she wore heels; which would have alerted Cid to the presence of a woman and he would not have been caught off guard. Besides, Rosso enjoyed talking far too much to sneak up on the blonde. Then again, she was rather fast and had managed to tear the Protomateria out of his chest before.

Sighing softly, the brunette ran his hands over his face before looking back towards the stairs. There was no way around it; he was going to have to wake everyone, with the exception of the children, to figure out what they could do to find Cid. He would have loved to follow after the blonde with either Chaos or Galian leading the way there, but there was no telling what he would run into without backup. ...And he really did not need all of the women ganging up on him about leaving everyone out of the loop about his location once more.

Making sure that the window was closed tightly, the brunette mustered up his courage before walking back to the stairs. He knew that waking some of the members of Avalanche would be fine; Cloud and Tifa would be tired but would perk up instantly at the thought of a threat; specially when that threat was someone breaking into their home while they and the children were asleep upstairs. Barret, on the other hand, would curse loudly at having been woken up in the middle of the night. Reeve and Nanaki would be both understanding and worried at the news. Yuffie, however, was unpredictable. She would either be happy at the thought of Vincent personally waking her up, upset that the person she usually bickered with was taken away right from under their noses, distraught that the gunner was not waking her up for a personal reason, or disturbed that Cid had someone been overpowered by someone so quickly.

Then again, it could be a combination of all or them or none of them and she could throw him for loop.

Heading back up the stairs, the brunette gunslinger prepared himself for the grueling task of letting the entire group in on what he was able to figure out before the decided on a course of action to get their crass pilot back. There were many uncertainties about the circumstances behind the abduction but one thing was certain to Vincent.

This was personal.

Review for more. Next chapter is Cid's.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Sir Shirkin**: Here's more for you.

**demonlifehealer**: Aww, thank you. All will be revealed shortly; I'm going to try to keep this one relatively short.

**BasilMacVae**: Uhh... Heh, not much yet...

**ABNORMAL2110**: Indeed! I promise that it will be updated; got a lot in the works - can you believe my list is topping ninety even with all the updates and posts?

**GoneWithTheFanfics**: Yeah, I'm practically a master of vagueness.

**Aeriths-Rain**: Aww, thanks!

**TerrorThatLurksInYerBathtub X#**: Aww, thanks! Heh, I'm pretty predictable. Who's your guess?

**(no name)**: I'm not dead; promise! Updates are spotty (and will stop at the end of March - going in for surgery) because while I knew what I wanted to do, I couldn't think of how to put it to metaphorical paper. ...It's a weird kind of writer's block.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Target

Summary: "You weren't meant to be the target, Cid. Hopefully that will bring you some comfort before you die."

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Torture, angst, graphic smut, blood, gore, swears, smoking, drinking, drug use, rage, yaoi, etc.

* * *

><p>Grunting softly to himself as he came to his senses, the blonde whined softly in his throat as he tried to assess where the pain was coming from before even attempting to move. He could feel a radiating pain in his temple that stood out as far worse than the ache in his back and the hot, dry feeling of his tongue sticking to his roof. Attributing the dry mouth to his drinking from the previous night, or what he believed to be last night, Cid tried licking his lips, hoping to produce enough saliva to aid him in escaping the horrors of dry mouth.<p>

Satisfied with the small amount of comfort that a wet tongue and less parched mouth could give him, the pilot struggled to recount what had lead to him ending up wherever he was. He remembered drinking so that explained the cottonmouth. Deciding by his levels of pain that nothing was broken, Cid tried to reach up to rub his temple, assuring himself that it could not possibly hurt him anymore than he was already hurting. A frown pulled at his lips when he found himself unable to move to provide himself a small amount of comfort, no matter how futile the effort.

A bright blue eye cracked open slowly, revealing the vibrant color to the world as the blonde hoped to see exactly what was keeping his arms from moving as he would like them. Enlarged pupils contracted hastily at the vicious light that bore down on his face, causing the stocky man to clench his eyelids shut as he hissed in pain. His head throbbed at the remaining pain and new addition pain of a bright light glaring down at his eyes. Cursing his luck and his life as softly as he could manage, the blonde tried to make out any sounds around him as his pain pulsed through his head in time with his heartbeat, making Cid hate his current situation even more.

Remembering his sudden awakening previously in a dark room, the Captain clenched his jaw as he struggled to recall the small details from his assailant during their two encounters. He could remember smacking into the person's chest; nothing was soft about it. He figured that he would not be remiss in assuming that he had run into a man instead of some Amazonian-type woman. Hell, he had yet to find a single woman that was tall and muscular without the heavy use of drugs, mako, or high heels.

Continuing with his train of thought, the pilot tried to use the opportunity to focus on something other than the pounding in his head. All right; so this person was definitely a guy and taller than him. Granted, that was not too hard seeing how he was of average height; he had run into many people that were taller than him. Hell, he was one of the shortest guys in Avalanche, not that he would ever admit such a thing to anyone.

So, this guy was definitely tall and well muscled. He had picked up the scent of leather after the fucker had so rudely kicked him in his back. And his boots were ugly as fuck. So, a fashionably-challenged, heavily muscled person who had to be strong and fast in order to catch him off guard. Even drunk, Cid knew that he could still hold his own in a fight. They were also silent as hell because he did not remember even hearing the person's God-forsaken, ugly-ass boots hitting the floor before either of the assaults on his person.

He needed to think of someone who was fast, silent, probably a leather addict, abnormally tall, strong, and had no idea what should not be worn. The main person that fit all the of criteria was Vincent Valentine. That made Cid frown as he tried to think of other clues. There was no way that the demonic sharpshooter in their group of friends had actually kidnapped him. Hell, they had grown closer over the years; shared drinks, late calls at night, flying around the planet at the gunner's odd requests when he wanted companionship. He was certain that it was not the brunette gunner simply from the fact that he did not remember seeing any gold metal or blood-red fabric. And he was pretty damn certain that the lanky, demon-bearing gunslinger rarely went anywhere without that long and tattered cloak swirling about and covering ninety percent of his body. ...Not to mention, he was fairly certain that the guy was either unwilling or unable to remove his left arm at the elbow.

That meant that if had to be someone else. And damned if that meant that it had to be someone that he did not know. After Avalanche had taken down Sephiroth and ShinRa fell along with the building, just about every person on the whole goddamn planet had caught wind about the group that had taken out two different, yet similar, kinds of psychopath. There were deals in advertisements, commercial deals, movie deals, acting deals... This list went on and on about people wanting them to do stuff so they could use their names. They all had refused, all but Yuffie who whined and complained about the amount of money that they could make. That still didn't stop local towns from celebrating their homespun heroes and the press having a fucking field day putting pictures of them on the news. He had to admit, though, they got a really good one of Vincent flipping them off while holding a glass of wine. The downside, though, was that every fucker on the planet knew who they were and what they looked like.

Someone, he had money down that it was that rat-tailed bastard Reno from the Turks, had leaked out ShinRa files about Avalanche. Files that listed their fighting techniques and any possible ideas on how to subdue them. There was no doubt in his mind that the files were put online and that any sick fuck could look it up and try to get their glory by taking out Avalanche singlehandedly. No one had succeeded as of yet, but that was probably because most people had figured out that if a group of crazy motherfuckers were willing to travel together across the entire planet just to kill one motherfucker who was even crazier than all of them combined, that attacking the group was just a stupid-fuck idea.

Until this crazy asshole came along. Sure, Cid was glad that he was one the nabbed instead of one of the children, or Yuffie even. Sure, he gave her hell all of the time, but that did not change the fact that he was a bit of a softie and she was still a scrawny girl with a big mouth. He sure as fuck did not forget that time some fat fuck kidnapped her after she robbed them; the Wutaian self-proclaimed ninja squealed, sobbed, and whined so loud the fucker was about ready to let her drop to her death rather than listen to her. Granted, when he is dealing with a hangover and she won't shut the fuck up, he often feels the same way.

But that was neither here nor there.

No; here he was strapped to a goddamn table with bright fucking lights in his face wondering about who the fuck was crazy enough to not only kidnap his ungrateful and grumpy ass, but crazy enough to do it while the others were upstairs sleeping. Then again, they would have to be even crazier if the person had attempted such a stupid fucking thing while everyone else was awake.

But he really had to figure out just who the fuck it was that whipped his ass and took him hostage.

Fuck, this was one hell of a way to spend a reunion.

He went back to thinking about his attacker, trying to recall any specific detail he could that would help him when it came to figuring out just who the hell had gotten the jump on him. Fast, tall, leather, ugly boots... Other than Vincent, who was ruled as innocent, the only people he could think of were dead. Granted, the former Turk had told him that he was not positive that Rosso had been dead as she had fought with Cloud. That made no sense though because from what he could gather from both their blonde leader and the brunette gunner, she was one talkative gal and sure as fuck loved to hear the sound of her own voice. Not to mention, he distinctly remembered a flat chest and when Reno had grilled Cloud about how stacked the chick was, the blonde had turned five different shades of red and clammed up.

So...leather, ugly boots, male, fast, and tall...

Anyone that he thought of as a possible fit for that description all turned up the exact same way.

Sephiroth? Dead.

All three of the weirdly named kids that were Sephiroth's clones? Dead.

Some pansy-ass ginger who spouted horribly poetry and wore heels? Dead. ...Hopefully.

Any of those jar-headed lunks that Cloud idolized back in Soldier? Dead. Dead. Dead.

It made no fucking sense for someone to kidnap him without any personal ties. This person was most likely on mako, too. All of the dead fuckers that he thought were even capable of pulling off such a stunt were all hopped to the gills with that shit and out of their goddamn minds. ...Granted, that did explain Cloud and Reno. Hopped up and bat-shit crazy. So there was a good chance that their whack-job was just as fucking drugged to the gills on that dangerous shit. Sure, it had its high points, as did many drugs out on the market, but mako was the only one made from the Lifestream and strong enough to kill the majority of the population at any given moment.

Grumbling to himself as he looked around, unable to make out anything that was not under the harsh lights, Cid let out a litany of colorful curses. What he could see was no fucking help when it came to getting the fuck off of the goddamn table with all of his limbs intact. What the fuck he would do for his tools right about now! ...Or just a pair of goddamn pants!

Freezing at the sound of footsteps, the blonde pilot whipped his head towards the sound, his head swimming at the sudden movement and reminding him of his earlier activities before he was snatched out from behind Tifa's bar. His stomach churned at the sudden way the room felt like it had lurched out from underneath him, and his throat burned while the contents of his stomach tried to free themselves from his body. Holding back the feeling, Cid swallowed thickly as he tried to focus on the person that was walking closer.

He could hear the boots crunching against the hard material of the floor, unable to remember if it were made of stone or concrete anymore. Narrowing his eyes to focus on figure standing in the darkness, blue eyes widened as he made out two pairs of glowing, green eyes that brought to mind the same eyes of a vicious feline. "Fuck," Cid snapped as he narrowed his eyes defiantly once more. With the way his head was spinning and his vision wavering, the blonde could not tell if there were actually two other people in the room or if his was simply seeing double. He could make out that one pair of eyes was higher than the other pair but they were both tilted in opposite directions. Either they were both looking at him funnily or he was seeing fucking double.

At that moment, Cid was not sure which one was worse.

Review for more.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Inuobsessed004**: Ha! That's a good one! He really is an odd choice for a victim. But it's only fair; Cid was actually kidnapped before (right?).

**ABNORMAL2110**: -Insert creepy music-I'm ALIVE! Heh, thanks. Here you go.

**TerrorInYerBathtub**: Especially when one of them is Yuffie. Heh, you'll see.

**Aeriths-Rain**: He's a clever one. Here you go.

**SentrySapper77**: I shall; here's more.

**BigMariofangirl**: Here's more for ya!


End file.
